Your Spear, Let me sharpen it
by NightShroomy
Summary: FE7. A jealous Wil devises a devious plan to get back at Rebecca. Involving Florina in his plan, however, nets him more than he bargained for, when he unwittingly proposes to her due to some weird ancient Ilian custom.
1. Chapter 1

Wil was jealous. He paced back and forth.

"How could she do this to me!?"

His rampant pacing back and forth did nothing to changed the fact that, right now, at the camp fire, Sain and Rebecca were flirting.

"Oh Sain! You're so gallant... so strong! Not like that _wimpy_ archer!"

Rebecca seemed to stressed "wimpy" just so Wil could hear it.

_"Arrgh!!"_ Wil thought. _"Can't he see she's only using him to get to me?"_

"I am strong!" Sain laughed.

"If that's how she'll play, two can play at this game! Yes, that's it! It was so simple, why didn't I think of it sooner? All I have to do is flirt with another girl within hearing distance. Then she'll see..." Wil chuckled at the thought.

"but who? Who would make Rebecca jealous? Isadora? She's too old. Lyn? Lady Lyndis has been kind for me... she helped me write a letter... and I imagine Hector will have something to said about that matter."

It was common knowledge to everyone but the two, that Lyndis and Hector were unusually close.

"Serra? too annoying... Priscilla... too unapproachable... Farina would probably charge me to flirt with her. Fiora is too mature... Florina? too timid..."

Wil pondered the last bit again.

"Wait, too timid isn't bad... in fact, it might be exactly what I'm looking for"

He eyed the camp up and down, looking for a head of light purple hair, Florina's most defining trait. Florina was sitting at a little encampment, three sitting logs surrounded a small fire, where Florina was intently stirring the contents of a stew. She was sitting by herself, somewhat removed from everyone else. Florina had this peculiar trait were she was unusually timid around men. In addition, she also had an extreme fright of archers. Will happened to be a man... AND an Archer. She would be doubly afraid of him.

"She's alone... perfect! And it looks like she's preparing a small dinner." Wil's stomach growled. Wil thought about how hungry he was. "While I'm at it, maybe I can get her to share some with me." Wil thought about it a bit more. He was still hot-headed from jealousy. "Now or never." He stomped over towards Florina.

"Hiya! Mind if I sit here?"  
"eeep." Florina was caught off guard. She dropped the spoon. The pot almost tipped over.  
"ahhh, hot!" She burnt her fingers.

Wil forcibly sat down on the same log she was sitting on and quickly set the small pot upright. Then, he smoothly grabbed her burnt fingers, which she was caressing.

"You know what's also hot, Florina?" He looked into her eyes.  
"My love..." he continued, again, his eyes stared intently at her.  
Florina stared back, before quickly shifting her eyes to the floor, blushing uncontrollably.  
"for soup!" Will finished. "Do you mind if I have some?"  
"y-yeah... sure!" Florina quickly withdrew her hand from his, and grabbed a wooden bowl.

_"w-why is he here!? Sisters save me!"_ Florina thought to herself.

"I made some for my sisters... b-but I made extra... there should be enough..." She handed the bowl to Will, her hands were trembling. "H-here."

Wil reached for the bowl, and for that brief moment, their hands touched. For this brief moment they were linked. Her trembling hands, all her fears and insecurities at this current moment transferred through their fingertips. Like a splash of cold water, Wil's anxious temperament was disarmed. Suddenly, forcing Florina into his plan didn't seem like such a good idea any more.

_"What am I doing?"_ He thought. _"To get her involved in my little love troubles... And to take her food! I'm being selfish."  
_

"T-thank you."

Will was quickly alerted at how his voice became meek as well. For a while, the two sat in silence, sipping the soup slowly, using the spoon for the bigger chunks of potatoes and meat.

_"too close! too close!"_ Unbeknownst to Wil, Florina had been busying herself, slowly edging away from Wil who was sitting on the same log she was. Wil didn't seem to notice.

"this is really good." He looked up, and only now realized how far away she was.

"t-thank you." she replied meekly.

_"now if you're done... shoo shoo..."_she thought.**_  
_**  
"I-I'm sorry to trouble you." Wil thought about just leaving then and there. But no, he had to somehow return the favor for the trouble. He eyed her little encampment up and down and then spotted her spear. She had some sharpening tools strewn about.

"Oh, were you sharpening your spear?"

"y-yes..." she said timidly. She immediately regretted her answer, however. She sensed another "conversation" coming.

_"uh oh... maybe I should have said no?"_

"Here, give that to me. There's a special technique that I use for sharpening my arrows. Easy insertion, easy removal. I'm sure you'll find it useful too."

Florina didn't say anything. She handed him her spear. Wil was acting so meek, it almost made her comfortable. Florina started to remember her special training from Serra.

_"You are an insect! A disgusting one at that. Yes you are! I am looking at you... with disgust!" _And with that she made her best mean face. "_And If he wants to do a little work... why not?_" she thought.

Her hands were somewhat trembling still when she handed the spear to him. He looked at her quizzically, as if to question her strange face, which didn't look mean or threatening at all.

"Are you alright?" he said. _"She's staring at me... she's kinda cute when she does that" _He blushed at the thought.

She didn't expect his reaction. It caused her to blush again. She quickly averted her eyes to the floor. Again, the two sat in silence for awhile. Wil sharpened her spear in silence, trying to keep his mind off the awkwardness. The little chips in the blade... the scratches...

Florina, meanwhile, chalked up the courage to make more varieties of mean faces. However, from Wil's peripheral vision all he could see was that she was staring at him, very intently. Occasionally, Florina shifted her focus to his handiwork.

_"What could he be doing that can brush off my best mean stares?"_

She stared at him so much, she didn't notice his handiwork was quite impressive. She did notice, however, for the first time, that Wil was quite handsome. His flowing amber hair... his eyes... She leaned a bit closer, and closer. She wanted to study his features more closely.

_"Why didn't I notice before? He's kinda handsome..."_

Soon, the whole distance of the log had been traversed, and she was sitting right beside him, completely oblivious to the fact that she was sitting next to a man, let alone an archer.

"And done" Wil said with a satisfied grin. Florina snapped back. "Easy insertion, easy removal... for when you impale your victim in the... innards..." Wil shuddered at the thought. Their work wasn't glorious.

Wil now eyed Florina's sisters approaching in the distance.

"It looks like your sisters are here. I'll leave you alone... sorry to trouble you."

"i-it was no trouble!" she blurted out.

And off Wil went.

"T-thanks for the... spear..." She only now noticed the spear... All the chinks and scratches were gone. It was really impressive.

"_What is this feeling?"_

Farina and Fiora finally arrived.

"Who was that?"

"that was Wil..." she said, pensively.

"He's got some guts, to approach my sister so casually! I'll make him pay... literally" Farina said cooly, then chuckled to herself. Of course, Farina was seriously considering it.

"that's nice. Florina, did you make a new friend?" Fiora interrupted after an awkward pause.

"... yesss... I think I did. What! Why are you smiling. It's not like that!" Florina snapped, but she was blushing and smiling.  
"Or at least I don't think it was like that..."

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or any of the characters.

Hi everyone. So, here's my debut story. I've read many stories on this site through the years (as a kinda lurker). I've also written stories before but I've always kept them to myself. Now I'm ready to move to the next level. To have them critiqued by anonymous people on the internet. Please read and review. And thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey Everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews and support. I thought some very good criticisms were brought up, so I'll try to address them in the coming chapters.

* * *

The next day came and went. There was no fighting, but a lot of traveling. After an exhaustive day, Wil found himself in his little tent, which for today, he was going to share with Dart. There wasn't any particular order to the tent arrangements. Partners switched up daily depending on who wanted to turn in earlier. The only real order was the gender divide, something Kent and Fiora heavily pushed for in the camps. At the current moment, Wil knew that Rebecca and Sain were together somewhere. He turned in early so he could be away from all that noise. But he still thought about it.

"If I let this continue they could grow serious... what should I do Dan?"  
Dart was sound asleep but he still managed to mutter "I'm... not... Dan..." almost by reflex.  
Something about being called "Dan" really bothered him.  
Wil thought about why they were fighting in the first place.

_"and now I work for Lyn."  
"Lyn... you mean Lady Lyndis?"  
"Yeah, right. I keep forgetting to use her full name and title. You know, I am in her service. I should get her title correct."  
_  
And that's when she kicked him in the stomach. Wil lifted up his shirt to see if her footprint was still there.  
_  
"Nope, healed... I wonder if it was because I was too familiar with Lyn? She doesn't think I have deeper feelings for Lyn does she?"  
_

"Hey Dart, did you know Rebecca is your sister?"  
Dart didn't stir.  
"eh... I guess I'll tell you some other time."

Wil fluffed his straw mat in preparation for sleep, when suddenly, in stepped a woman, brandishing a spear. Wil recognized her as one of Florina's sister at once. She looked crossed.

"alright, who's the wise guy named Wil?"

She eyed the room up and down, seeing only two men, one sleeping. Her eyes glanced at Wil.

_"Was that him? too scrawny... my sister wouldn't like a guy like that"  
_  
She walked over to Dart, who was turned on his side.

"You've got some nerve... sleeping when a woman just entered"

Silence... Dart didn't stir. Wil wasn't sure if he should say anything. The woman gradually lost her patience and started to kick Dart with her foot.

"Hey! wake up."  
"huh? w-what's going on? Fargas?"  
"No, dolt! Are you Wil?"  
"No, I'm Dart!" Suddenly, a realization dawned upon Dart.  
"Hey! You're that gold-snagging witch!"  
"Oops, my bad. Go back to sleep, wharf-rat."  
"Grrr..." Dart quickly caught himself.  
"Wait, Wait... Calm down. Let's both just relax... I actually wanted to talk to you. It's about before... I've decided that I will show you the map again"  
"that's suprising. Why?"  
"If I beat ye to the treasure, it just wouldn't be fair to yah because I have the only copy of the map."  
"uh huh..."  
"And that wouldn't sit well with pirates."  
"Well, as long as you're offering."  
With a devilish grin, Dart pulled out a "copy" of the map and handed it to Farina.  
"Here it is. Yer map."  
Farina immediately unfolded it and started reading.  
"How stupid do you think I am"  
"pretty stupid."  
"ok, I set that one up... but this is NOT the map. For one, it looks like a little kid drew this"  
"the legendary pirate Han Gak was no artist..." Dart tried to keep a straight face.  
"and it even says in small lettering in the corner, 'by the time you read this, I'll be long gone with the real treasure. Sucker."  
Farina saw through Dart's little ploy. He stood there for awhile, thinking for a way to recover. There was none.  
"curse my massive hands"  
"besides I've got pretty good memory. I remember everything about that little map"  
"Curse you! I'll still beat you to that treasure!"  
Wil noticed the two had wandered off on some tangent, something he was completely oblivious about. His curiousity got the best of him.

"There's a treasure?"

Farina now remembered what she was originally here for.

"oh yeah! Are you Wil?"

_"She might be here about yesterday... I should play it safe."  
_

"Wil is a very common name..." Wil said meekly.  
"So yes?" Farina eyed him suspiciously.

Dart didn't know what was going on, but he picked up that Wil would be inconvenienced if Farina knew who he really was.  
"You shouldn't have called me Dan... Wil." Dart smiled.

"Aha! Caught you at last, kid!"  
"Yes, I'm Wil. Is there a problem?"  
"Problem!? Oh ho... you tell me. I heard you _sharpened_ my sister's spear last night."  
"I did... stew was served."  
"You can't just go around sharpening people's spears! Especially my sister's spear!"

Wil was confused, he looked towards Dart for help. Dart shook his head.

_"Did I violate some rule?"  
_  
"You're gonna have to pay me... in solid gold pieces. Especially if you want to... _continue_."

Farina shot Wil a very suggestive glace with that last word... "continue".

_"continue? continue what?"_ Wil thought.

"there you go again about little chump change." Dart interupted.  
"you shut yer trap"  
"that's my line."

Suddenly, Fiora peeped her head in.

"Farina, is this our tent for toni-"  
Fiora's eyes widened at the site - two men, one half-dressed, and her sister.  
"Farina... what's going on?"  
"What!? no, this isn't what you're thinking!"  
"Oh? Then what is it?"

_"Drat! I can't tell her I was thinking of charging Wil for courting Florina"  
_  
"This, is a little... slumber party?"

"that was exactly what I was thinking!" Fiora's face contorted in consternation. They were also somewhat teary, from disappointment. Fiora hoped that her sister carried her same moral grounding. And now Kent popped his head in.

"Fiora, I saw you enter a man's tent and... wow, full house."  
"doesn't anyone knock?" Dart grumpled.  
"of course not, it's a tent." Kent replied.  
Kent saw that Fiora was on the verge of tears.  
"Fiora, what's wrong!"  
"Farina... she's... promiscuous!"  
"No, i'm not!"  
But Fiora would hear none of it. She sobbed silently, burying her head into Kent's shoulders. Kent seemed shocked, then pleased. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

"It's alright... we'll think of something"

Farina ignored their little display. "Anyway, Wil, I hope you know that in Ilian Marriage, the groom has to make the dowry present."

"What? that's backwards!" Dart interupted.

"No, we're forward! Everyone else is backwards"

"Wait, Marriage!? When did I say that I wanted to marry Florina?" Wil was bewildered.

"Oh!! So that's what this is about." Fiora recovered from her previous daze. "Farina, spare the boy. He doesn't know that in Ilian Custom, sharpening a woman's spear is a direct proposal to marraige."

"WHAT!?" Dart's, Wil's, and Kent's jaws all dropped simultaneously.

"but how?"

"In Ilia, women are the warriors. The men stay at home and till the fields. When a man sharpens a woman's spear, the perferred weapon amongst pegasus knights, he's saying he wants to be her sheathe." Fiora said calmly.

Silence.

"you know, like how every ship needs a dock?" Fiora spoke again.

More silence.

"You guys are the docks." Farina added.

"I think I follow," Kent spoke up "when Wil sharpened her spear, he basically said he wanted to be her sanctuary. Where the pegasus knight returns to after a hard day's work."  
"yes! that was very nicely worded Kent." Fiora smiled. He returned the smile.  
"but, but, Florina let me sharpened her spear... does that mean?" Wil's face turned red at the thought that Florina may have accepted his "proposal" to marriage. He hadn't thought about marriage, but the thought that someone said 'yes' to him filled him with happiness.

"Don't get your hopes up." Farina said cooly.  
"What?" Wil asked quizzically.  
Farina smiled arrogantly. Now, everyone's attention was on her.  
"I talked to her yesterday. I _casually_ asked her if she knew what sharpening someone's spear meant..." Farina paused for a long while to keep everyone in suspense.  
"AND!?" Wil finally interrupted. His fate lied on what Farina was about to unviel.  
"She has no knowledge of the custom."  
"whew..." Everyone in the tent seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. Though Wil felt slightly disappointed.  
"how _casually_ do you mean?" Fiora glared suspiciously.  
"well... er... she doesn't know. But I may have piqued her interest."

And piqued Florina's interest, Farina did. Mere moments away, Florina was searching high and low for her big sister, no doubt to ask about the spear.  
"Fiora! Where are you? I need to ask you a question!" she shouted. Everyone in the tent went quiet... a long while passed.

* * *

"So neither of them knew..." Farina thought aloud.  
"It's a shame... it was really well-sharpened." Fiora shot Wil a glance. Wil embarassingly dodged her gaze. Dart laid back onto his bed, presumably to sleep, but his eyes were wide opened. Kent was unusually quiet.

"So, are you guys going to leave yet?" Dart spoke aloud.  
"Alright, I guess we'll go... wharf-rat" Farina had to stick that last bit in. Dart shot her a mean glare.  
"Anyway, no harm done... as long as everyone keeps quiet about this..." Fiora said at last.  
"right, it'll be our little secret... shared between the five of us." followed Kent.  
"what are you guys going to do if she asks?"  
"We'll... think of something."  
"okay"  
"alright"

And with that, Farina, Fiora, and Kent left the tent one by one, as to not cause a scene. Fiora was the last to leave.  
"Oh, and Wil... have you not considered my sister?"  
"um... I..." Wil was caught off guard by such a direct question.  
"because I wouldn't be against it if you did." Fiora smiled and left.

It was now akwardly quiet. Wil had a lot to think about.

"So... Dan, did you know Rebecca is your sister?"

"Shut up."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews and critiques again! I'll try to incorporate all of them to hopefully improve my writing. I'm still kind experimenting with words and what not, so if you see something you like or don't like, please point them out. Also, sorry I took so long to update. I'll generally try to get at least a chapter a week (at least).**

* * *

The next morning. "Ah... the rising sun. I think I shall go hunting," Rebecca thought out loud "And then maybe I'll bake some cookies."  
"Rebecca, my sweet! Where did you go?" A little off in the distance, a figure shrouded by the morning fog called out. Undoubtedly it was Sain's voice.  
"Oh drat, it's Sain again!" Rebecca hastily ducked into Merlinus's tent.  
_  
"Did I carry this too far? Getting Sain to flirt with me was easy enough... but how do I undo it? This is all Wil's fault!"_ she thought angrily.

She suddenly realized she was also in the presence of Hector and Lyn. They were absorbed in their own conversation and took no notice of her.

"No... Of course not." Lyn said intently, deep in thought.  
"Fighting isn't everything on this journey, you know. If fighting was everything, what use would we have of Merlinus?" Hector continued.  
"Well, I suppose..." Lyn agreed.  
"Ahem!" Merlinus interupted.  
"Merlinus! Must you be so loud?" Hector glare at Merlinus.  
"Right you are. My apologies Lord Hector."

Rebecca took the opportunity to gaze at Lyn's beautiful figure. It reminded her of her current dilemma. Something she didn't quite think through when she got herself into it.

_"She's so beautiful... Lady Lyndis... Lyn... arrggh! ... the way he said her name! If only he'd think of me..."  
_  
Merlinus, tired of Hector and Lyn's conversation, finally turned to Rebecca.

"Miss Rebecca do you need something?"  
"Yeah... give me some arrows would you?" She said mechanically.  
By coincidence, Florina came into Merlinus's tent now. Merlinus now turned his attention to her.

"Here Miss Florina, the lance you ordered."  
"T-thank you" she replied.  
"Is this to replace your old spear? I noticed it's quite worn down."  
"T-this is for my sister... I... I like the spear I have now." And she blushed a bit.  
"But surely you see the need to have better weapons," Merlinus insisted.  
"W-well... I..." Florina fumbled on her words.

Looking at the little purple-headed pegasus knight, chatting away, piqued some interest in Hector. He eyed her suspiciously.

"Say, aren't you one of Lyn's" he said.  
"Ah! S-sorry, I beg your pardon!"

Florina was taken by suprise. She ducked her head, and readied for a hasty retreat. A while back, Florina's pegasus landed on Hector. It was a matter of embarassment. That, coupled with the fact that Hector is quite a big man, it is easy to see why Florina would be intimidated.

That is the common perspective, but to Rebecca, who was at a different angle, she caught a different perspective. Shy Florina hurried away with a bright red face.

_"Strange girl... she was blushing... I wonder if she likes Hector?"  
_  
"Lyn, that vassal of yours treats me like a monster!" Hector frowned.  
"Her name is Florina and she is my friend!" Lyn objected. "Anyway, you probably scared her because you're such a big lunk."  
"Are you serious!?" Hector bawked.  
"You should leave her alone... Actually, it's probably better if crawl under a rock... for everyone's sake," Lyn teased.

"Guys, Mark wants to speak with us... immediately" Eliwood approached from an unforseen angle.

The man of which Eliwood spoke, Mark, was this army's genius tactician. He carried their tiny army thus far without a single loss of life. It was something he quite prided himself on.

"Do, I really need to hear this? I usually do my own thing anyway," Hector questioned.  
"He asked for you specifically" Eliwood replied.  
"Oh, alrighty then."  
"To scold you," Eliwood added. Hector scowled.  
"If it's Mark, it must be important," Lyn replied. And thus the three walked off.

_"I wonder what that was about?"_ Rebecca thought.

"Fair Maiden Rebecca! Here you are!" Sain huffed, as if finding her had been a great trial.  
_"Drat! I forgot!" _Rebecca quickly thought of a way to lose him.  
"Sain! How do you do? It is such a nice morning, perhaps we should go hunting again?" Rebecca beamed her brightest smile.  
_  
"Then, I'll lose him in the woods, just like before!"  
_  
"Hmmm..." Sain looked cross at the thought. "Hunting is such a tiring sport. And I was thinking we could do something more... relaxing."  
"Hunting is relaxing! C'mon! Catch me if you can!" And thus, Rebecca sprinted off.  
"No, come back!!" Sain called at her fleeting figure, and she was gone.  
"Blast! She's so hard to keep up with... but I'll have you yet... sweet, sweet Rebecca..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the nearby forest, Florina was leading Huey, her trusty pegasus, down to the lake for some water. As he drank, She calmly brushed Huey's fine white mane, a very calming activity for Florina. It let her collect her thoughts.

"One... two... three..." She sounded off, her thoughts elsewhere.

_"What was that about yesterday... Farina made such a big deal about the spear..."_ Florina recalled the dinner, two nights ago.

Fiora had left early to enforce the gender divide policy. She and Kent would routinely check the tents, ousting anyone who was in the wrong area and of the wrong gender back to their rightful camp. This left her completely alone with Farina, who then took the opportunity to bombard her with questions.

"_Soooo_ Florina... is there something you're not telling me?" Farina smiled coyly.  
"Um, no, that was pretty much the whole story. I think he was hungry, so he came to eat," Florina replied.  
"Florina, a man doesn't just barge in on someone to ask for food!"  
"Well, I didn't think he barged in... he was very..." Florina thought about it, choosing her word very carefully, "Nice..."  
"Hmmmm..." Farina glared suspiciously "For someone you don't really know, you sure defend him alot."  
"Errm... that's because... urrrmmm..." Florina was defeated. She couldn't answer that question very well, for she didn't know herself. Satisfied with her victory, Farina continued.  
"He probably had ulterior motives."  
"_u-ulterior!_?" Florina gulped.  
"Yeah! He grabbed your hand you say? Sounds like a brute! What else did he do?" Farina demanded.  
"Well... he then sharpened my spear... see, here look. I think it's very well sharpened. Isn't _that_ nice?"  
"Whhhaattt!" Farina screamed, "And you let let him!? Florina, No! I won't allow it! You're too young to be making such decisions!"

In the heat of the moment and shock, Farina jumped and rose to her feet. Florina, confusing the action for hostility, ducked.

"eeep!" she cried "don't hurt me!"

Seeing Florina's shrunken figure, reminded Farina to approach the situation in a more calm manner.

Farina took a few deep breaths.

"Florina, I would never hit you," she smiled sadly, "I just wished you would have consulted us before you would make such a big decision all by yourself."  
"No... I'm sorry... it's my fault. You're right, I can't be a good pegasus knight if I... shirk off weapon maintenance?" Florina didn't actually know what she was at fault for.  
"No, it's not that... it's you _know_..." Farina stressed the _know_, like it was common knowledge.  
"_Know_ what?" Florina asked, very curious at this point.  
"'_It_... _that_, _you know_..." Farina continued, "The biiig question."  
"The big question... when we die?" Florina tried to see see the connection between death and spears.  
_  
"spears impale people... when we are impaled, we die... yes, that must be it,"_ she thought.

"Hmmmm... actually, Florina," Farina seemed to reach some kind of understanding, "Don't worry about it."  
"Worry about what?" Now, Florina's interest was really piqued.  
"Nothing, nothing..." Farina repeated, then smiled.

And then she changed the topic.

"So, what's with Fiora and Kent? Aren't they spending an awfully lot of time together? Do you think they'd make a good couple?" Farina joked, "Cause they're both so _uptight_!"

There was no reaction.

"C'mon, don't leave me hanging!"

But leave her sister hanging, Florina did. She was too deep in thought.  
_  
"If you won't tell me,_" she thought "_I'll just have to ask Fiora_."

And that was what transpired two nights ago. Since then, Florina had found it very difficult to talk to her sisters, especially Fiora, for any notable length of time. Especially last night, when both her sisters disappeared without a trace. Fortunately, that gave her the opportunity to bed with Serra, someone who gave her useful tips to handle her timid personality.  
_  
"It's almost as if they're avoiding me!"_ she thought.

"fifty-seven, sixty-eight, ninety-two, one-hundred! There! Now, for the other side! Huey, raise your head." Florina then ducked under her pegasus's long neck and then started to comb the other side.

"One... two... three..." she sounded off again.

_"Why... am I so fickle? And to think, just a little while before..."_

She stopped her comb, and held up the spear that Wil sharpened. She could see her reflection in the tip.  
_  
"Should I use this? It'd get rusty again"  
_  
And then she thought about Serra's teachings on being confident.

"_Wil... you cute little insect... what is it that I feel for you?_"

Speaking of insects, suddenly, a horrible buzzing sound came from behind. It headed straight for Florina.

"Ahhh!!" Florina screamed.

Swish! An arrow flew! Splat.

The threat was no more. Wil had made a daring shot. The bee laid dead, squished under the weight of the arrow.

"Florina! A-are you okay?" Wil was worried he had shot someone.  
"Um... I, I'm fine. The bee took me by surprise."  
"Bee...?" Wil thought, "I hit that?"  
"You... saved me..." Florina was truly grateful.  
"No... I... it was just a bee..." Wil smiled nervously.  
"Yes... but such a frightful bee" she looked at him with admiring eyes.  
"I'm... pretty sure that's just a regular bee."  
"Still, I'm in your debt." Florina insisted.  
"Um...ok," Wil decided he wouldn't argue.  
"If you would like to have d-dinner with me... again..." Florina turned red, "And my sisters," she quickly added, "As thanks!" she added once more.  
"I... yes... I would like that..." Wil replied.  
"O-okay then... tomorrow night! I-I'll see you!" And Florina rushed off, nearly tripping on a tree branch as she went. Wil looked at her fleeting figure until she was completely hidden by the woods.

Florina had forgotten her pegasus.

The pegasus, Huey, looked at Wil quizzically.  
"Hmmm... You wouldn't want me to brush you, would you?" Wil asked.  
The pegasus nodded.  
"Wow, smart pegasus" Wil thought out loud.  
The pegasus snorted as if it had just been insulted.  
"Alright, alright, I guess I have some time..." Wil picked up the brush, and started to brush its fine silken mane.  
"One, two..." he counted out loud.  
"What if Florina was my wife?" And he gave it alot of thought.

He thought about her light purple hair against his chest. His arms around her. She was so tiny... so huggable...

Then he thought of another scenario.  
"Florina, I'm home!" He, Wil the _masterful_ archer, had returned to his secret lair.  
"Welcome back!" she smiled.  
Then, they started to kiss and make out.

He then thought of romantic outings. He'd be flying in the air, with Florina, on Huey.  
"Wow, I'm flying!" he'd yelled at the top of his lungs. Then Florina looked back.  
"And now... in the sky, we are all alone..." she smiled.  
"Florina, no! I need my clothes, it's cold!" he protested.  
"Tee hee," she didn't stop.  
"No! not in the sky!" he objected once more.

Wil then backed out of the fantasy.

_"wow, that was so lame, I was foolish to have thought it."_

The pegasus gave Wil a strange funny look, the kinda look you give someone when you somehow share in their strange fantasy.

_"Don't involve ME in your fantasies," _he seemed to say.

Did the pegasus see Wil's strange fantasies? Wil decided to not think about it further.

"And ten! There, ten brush strokes. That should do it. You can't complain now, right?"

The pegasus snorted.


End file.
